1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to counters and, more particularly, to counters with border lighting or illuminated edges.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Countertops have been illuminated by a variety of lighting arrangements. In many cases, the countertop is illuminated by light directed from fixtures mounted on a ceiling or wall above the countertop. For example, light fixtures are commonly positioned under wall-mounted cabinetry disposed directly above the countertop being illuminated. By directing light toward the countertop from above, these arrangements improve visibility in the work space defined by the countertop. A light source above the countertop can also enhance decorative features of the countertop surface. Unfortunately, the positioning of the light sources also determines that cabinet, wall, and other surfaces are shadowed by the countertop.
Arrangements in which the light emanates outward from the countertop have also been fabricated, but at the expense of complexity, cost, and an undesirable appearance during periods of non-illumination. These complications have arisen from the material(s) used to fabricate the countertop, as well as from the integration of light sources and the solid surface of the countertop.
Translucent materials have been used to fabricate light-emitting counter arrangements. Unfortunately, the translucent materials are often either expensive or less durable than materials typically used for countertop surfaces. Onyx natural stone and artificial solid surfaces fall into the former category, while glass and plastic sheeting fall into the latter category.
Translucent countertops have also have also been considered aesthetically undesirable when the light sources are not illuminated. Sub-surface objects are often visible, including the light sources themselves. The interior of a cabinet can be seen in cases in which the translucent material forms the entire depth of the counter. Even when illuminated, the light sources have been found to reveal or highlight seams, adhesive layers, and defects in or around the countertop.
Another light-emitting counter arrangement has utilized luminescent materials. U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,287 describes strips of luminescent solid surface material glued to edges of a laminate countertop. The positioning of the strips covers the countertop edges, thereby changing the appearance of the counter considerably.
Some counters have incorporated light elements within the countertop material. Cement countertops have been poured with optical fibers running through the thickness of the cement layer and terminating at the countertop surface. Other cement counters have been poured with inlaid stained glass. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0198128 describes LEDs embedded in countertop materials such as Corian® solid surfaces. Unfortunately, the fabrication of such counters can be considerably difficult, and the appearance of the countertop may be undesirable during periods of non-illumination.